A golf driving range lets golfers practice their golf swing. Generally, a golf driving range is adjacent to a golf course and a player purchases a bucket of golf balls and attempt to hit targets in the golf driving range. The balls may be stored in buckets or dispensed into a bucket from a hopper. The player takes the balls to the tee area. The golf driving range has various markers for distance placed throughout the range. A player hits the ball and makes a visual estimate of the distance the ball traveled based on the landing location of the ball relative to the distance markers. Players would benefit from a system capable of accurately determining the distance of ball travel.
RFID transponders embedded in golf balls have been used to allow a player to detect the distance of travel of a golf ball. For example, a player may use a handheld reader to detect the location of a golf ball after it is hit. However, some players may not wish to be burdened with a handheld reader during play.
Although golf balls having RFID transponders have been used in conjunction with ball collectors capable of reading the transponders to determine the distance traveled by a golf ball, it would be beneficial to provide a movable target which can be repositioned to provide flexibility in the arrangement of a golf range, in which the movable target includes a nested funnel configuration.
Additionally, driving ranges that employ RFID chip technology are limited because they do not support game selection modules that include games of chance or the combinations of games of skill and games of chance.